


Set Up

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Marius was finally able to ask out Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

The first time Cosette actually spoke to Marius for longer than five seconds (which is how long it usually took him to go bright red and lose the power of speech), she half assumed he was dating Grantaire.

 

Grantaire and Marius were sitting on the grass, under one of the larger trees outside the café. Marius was half on Grantaire’s lap, their legs tangled together. When Marius gestured as he spoke, he had to lean back slightly to avoid hitting Grantaire in the face.

 

Grantaire saw her approaching over Marius’ shoulder and waved. Marius waved too, blush already beginning to colour his cheeks as he untangled from Grantaire.

 

“You two looked very comfortable,” she said, by way of greeting.

 

Grantaire laughed. Marius made a strange noise which could have been a laugh (or a sneeze, or maybe a squeak).

 

“It’s a bit late in the afternoon for lunch, isn’t it?” said Grantaire, gesturing with his free hand towards the café.

 

“I was having coffee with my father, but –“ Valjean turned the corner, smiling as he saw Cosette, “there he is now.”

 

“Excellent! Professor Valjean,” said Grantaire from his spot on the ground, “it’s such a lucky coincidence that I ran into you! I wanted to ask you some things about the Greek Literature essay.”

 

Valjean raised an eyebrow. “The one due this Friday?”

 

“Yes, that’s the one! So I sort of needed to ask you, like, today. Unless you’re busy …?”

 

“Well, I was about to have coffee with my daughter.”

 

Valjean’s students were incredibly important to him, and Cosette knew that if he didn’t help Grantaire now, he would only worry. This was not the first father-daughter coffee date that had been interrupted, and it wouldn’t be the last. Still, Cosette found it hard to be angry at Valjean about it. If he was not driven to help people, he would not be her papa.

 

“Papa, it’s all right. We can have coffee tomorrow, the café’s not going anywhere.”

 

“See, professor! And I really, really, really need the help.”

 

Valjean sighed. “If it’s okay with you, my dear. We’ll go to my office.”

 

Grantaire looked relieved. “ _Thank you_ , you’re saving my life!”

 

Valjean’s lips quirked, and Cosette knew that he was trying not to laugh.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Papa,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

Marius pulled Grantaire up. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Grantaire grinned. “Sure, see you at home.”

 

After Valjean and Grantaire left, Cosette and Marius stood silently (awkwardly) together for a few moments.

 

“So – Cosette said

 

“I was thinking -”, said Marius at the same time.

 

They laughed.

 

“You go.”

 

“I was, um, thinking, that is, if you’re not doing anything right now, maybe you’d like to get coffee with me?” That was probably the longest sentence Marius had even spoken to her.

 

”Like a date?”

 

Marius nodded.

 

“You know you, you will actually be required to talk to me during this date? In full sentences.”

 

Marius looked more flustered, if such a thing was even possible. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I mean I –“

 

Cosette held up a hand to stop him, then laced their fingers together, tugging him towards the café. Marius looked their hands, then up at her, his face breaking out into a smile. It lit up his whole face, and Cosette could feel her own smile match it.

 

“Come on then.”

 

 

(Grantaire spoke to Professor Valjean about his essay for an hour, making sure to ask questions that had long and detailed answers.

He didn’t mention he had finished writing the essay two weeks ago. Greek literature was kind of his thing.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is loved forever: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
